Ocean blues
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: The ocean brings back memories of a time when the young frog was still content to be in a well. Before he knew he was suffering. Before he knew of the sky.Written in Agito's POV


Summary: The ocean brings back memories of a time when the young frog was still content to be in a well. Before he knew he was suffering. Before he knew of the sky.

Ocean blues

Akito was young when things got messy. He was sure that they were long before. Probably before Akito was even born into the world. But it didn't matter. Akito was here now and suffering. I knew that he felt pain and i came to him. I was but a shadow compared to his eminent light. His suffering had made him stronger, yet even more fragile than glass. At a soft touch he might break and with a strong one he built more resistance.

He really hated the blood and the cries of his enemies as they fell at his feet as corpses, with the life draining out of them by the seconds. He never really cried about it. I think they beat that out of him too. A guy like him ought to be strolling in the sunshine, not stuck in a cage too small for his being. So when I gave him an escape. A short while to stop the pain and to hide away in his own mind, he took it.

I didn't mind the pain. I could laugh it off. Other peoples feelings, the ones he got so worked up about. They were nothing to me. I cared solely about Akito. He was the only thing important in my life. I needed to protect him. It made me feel like... I was worth something more than a shadow. His love and admiration made me feel real. I was real... Because he believed in me.

I love him so much. I just can't show it.

We are stuck in the same body after all... I just wish I could caress his cheek or give him a hug. But such things aren't made for me. I am ruthless and mean. Cunning where my opposite is sweet. I could even remember a time when Akito carried around a pair of socks instead of wearing them for a whole week just because Akira had given them to him. Heck! The idiot even when to sleep with the footwear in his arms!

It those kinds of stupidity that I didn't like about Akito. I did not despise it really. It was just awkward. He could even make up games using the fallen stands of hair from his own head! It really seemed like he had nothing else better to do. But then again... What could he have done? Long hour in captivity were quite boring and when you find that there's nothing to do and nothing to play with and you have a recessive personality like Akito's; you just have to find something, anything! To do or you'll go bonkers.

He tried to sing once but he drove me off the brink of insanity with his cheerful hums. He didn't really know any songs and so it ended up like this.

"Lalalalalala... AT are nice! I like socks! Lalalala...Strawberrys are yummy!" You get the picture... The whole thing was depressing. Sometimes he'd be left for days on end with no one to talk to, but me of course. He didn't really like my cussing but I told him he would have to deal with it. I would never stop swearing. God knows why. I guess it makes me feel good.

"Agito I think we're here." I felt Akito's hand switching the place of the eye patch.

"You dragged me all the way out here... To see the OCEAN!" I yelled. Akito's form cowered in the back of his mind.

"I thought it would be a nice change of pace... The sun's really warm!" I rested a palm on my forehead.

"We could... Go for a dip?"

"Are you insane Akito! We don't even know how to swim! We'll drown even as we set foot in the water." Akito pondered this thoughtfully.

"Its almost the same as the onsen..." I raised a single fist, clutching it tightly.

"In case you haven't noticed the ocean is a whole lot deeper!"I pointed to the mass of shimmering blue and green. There were several couples and school children paddling and lazing on the beach. Teen's tossed beach balls high in the air and gave huge smiles.

"But I heard that this is a really fun place to go to! I wanted to take a look before i invite Ikki to go to the beach with me!" Irritated I swore.

"You want to go to the beach with that f b!" In his inner mind he nodded and smiled. I switched the patch over giving him control once again.

"If you like him so much you look at the beach. I couldn't care less." Akito ran toward the sea only to find his Air treks sinking into the sand. He foundered about, puzzled as to why his Air treks could not work. Akito fell face first into the sand.

"You haven't even made it to the sea yet and you're already drowning." Akito just laughed cheerfully and tried to get up only to fall backwards. The sand seemed to rain from the sky and Akito flung his arms up to avoid getting the sand into his eyes.

"Do you think I'm useless?" He asked innocently.

"_You're useless. Fang king? Don't make me laugh! You'll never be worth anything!"Akira was yelling again. He was always yelling. The chains had made one too many bruises on Akito's body, too many wounds._

"_We can take him! We can kick his ass! Get up Akito!" I tried to urge Akito to fight his brother. He would just smile weakly._

"_I don't want to hurt him." He's my brother. I could never hate him. Even if I tried._

"_He'll kill you! Don't back down! Don't f lose!" I yelled. I was fake. But he was real. I wanted him to do something! Why was he sitting there! The physical and emotional pain was so great that Akito was dying inside. I could feel his heart and mind just shutting down. He wasn't even thinking now. My voice was not getting through. I had to think fast. Before it was too late!_

"_Outside there are rainbows." I said and I felt Akito stir. _

"_They are really pretty and have lots of different colours... They always come after the rain, like a reward for having made people stay inside, they say 'I'll come again soon' and disappear. But they'll be back to visit another day." He opened an eye lid. I knew he was bleeding and that the chain had sprained his ankle._

"_I'd like to see one." I smiled._

"_Me too." Akito needed his rainbow. The downpour was too heavy and it was getting harder for him to stand up. There was too much rain for this frog._

"I don't think your useless Akito." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You gave me a reason to exist." And I love you for it...


End file.
